Effet papillon
by SweetLulullaby
Summary: Si le totem de mort que Beth a trouvé s'était trompé ? Et si quelque chose ou quelqu'un intervenait avant que le destin funeste des deux sœurs ne soit scellé ? ( Attention au spoil. Je ne marque pas les couples, ils se formeront avec le temps ) )


**Chapitre 1 : Même la mort peut se tromper.**

Hannah courrait sans but dans la forêt enneigée de la montagne des Washington, oubliant le vent qui lui mordait férocement le visage, rappelant cruellement le froid de l'hiver. Ses larmes restaient figées sur ses joues et sa gorge lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression d'avaler une boite entière de clous à chaque déglutition. C'était horrible. Son cœur battait la chamade, les plaies encore à vif en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme leurs parents n'étaient pas présents pour les vacances d'Hiver, Josh, Hannah et Beth avaient décidés d'en profiter pour faire la fête avec leurs amis au chalet familial. Puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas alerter leurs parents, les enfants Washington laissèrent leurs amis prendre tout ce qu'il fallait en matière d'apéritif et d'alcool. Sans les parents, cela s'avérait très prometteur et riche en émotions fortes.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand tout le monde était plutôt à l'aise et qu'ils avaient finis de manger, Hannah avait trouvé une lettre sur la table de la cuisine, alors que son frère Josh et son meilleur ami, Chris, ronflaient à poings fermés, ivres. Quand elle l'avait ouverte, elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture de Mike, son amour secret ; il lui faisait part de son intérêt pour la jeune femme, la trouvant ravissante et très "sexy" dans sa tenue de soirée. De plus, il l'invitait à le rejoindre dans la première chambre d'amis à l'étage, juste à gauche de sa propre chambre. Hannah savait très bien que Mike et Emilie étaient en couple, à ce moment-là et, pourtant, elle n'eut aucune hésitation à monter à l'étage afin de retrouver le séduisant délégué de classe.

Passant par là, Beth lu également la lettre et soupira. Sa soeur était bien trop naïve et elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer si cette dernière allait plus loin avec Mike. Elle voulut réveiller Josh mais quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose qu'elle crut voir dehors, derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Lorsque Hannah ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami, Mike se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, l'observant avec un sourire provocant dessiné sur le visage. Les volets étaient encore fermés ; on ne voyait que grâce aux quelques rayons lunaires qui arrivaient à passer à travers le bois. C'était mystérieux et romantique à la fois, s'était dit Hannah, enivrée par l'ambiance que lui offrait Mike ( et aussi par l'alcool, il faut l'avouer ).

Celui-ci s'approcha, heureux de la voir. Mike n'arrêtait pas de la scruter de haut en bas, savourant tout de même la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Bien qu'il soit avec Emilie, il s'était plus d'une fois permis à imaginer la mignonne petite Washington sans ses vêtements. Alors, quand il apprit par Jessica et Emilie que cette dernière en pinçait pour lui, il accepta la petite blague, histoire de voir jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller avec lui, tout en sachant qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de sa situation sentimental. D'un côté, s'en était presque excitant. Il lui proposa de se déshabiller, prétextant qu'ils verraient bien où cela les mèneraient. Ce que fit Hannah avant qu'elle n'entende rire sous le lit et que quelqu'un s'exclame :

\- Oh putain, elle enlève son haut ! .

Déstabilisée, Hannah remit rapidement son haut et se colla contre le mur à côté de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Jessica et Emilie, la copine de Mike, sortirent de sous le lit, tant dis qu'Ashley et Matthew sortaient des armoires, caméra en main pour accentuer davantage le malaise de la pauvre Washington. Ils l'avaient filmée ! Tous riaient, se moquant ouvertement d'elle, alors que Sam fit son entrée dans la chambre, regardant ses amis et Hannah. Le regard imprégné de tristesse, cette dernière voulut prendre son amie dans ses bras mais celle-ci s'enfuit avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. La jeune femme eut juste le temps d'entendre Samantha dire aux autres qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de cons, ce qu'elle approuvait en ce moment même. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé leur blague.

Elle dévala les escaliers, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit dehors, sous la neige, sans veste, sans bonnet et sans écharpe. Le froid ne lui fit pas peur, sur le coup, bien trop en colère pour rebrousser chemin et prendre le temps de s'habiller chaudement. Hannah n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'enfuir très loin du chalet pour ne pas revoir ces gros cons qu'elle appelait "amis".

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, au beau milieu de la nuit, errant dans la forêt. Après une longue réflexion, elle aurait aimé rebrousser chemin mais elle s'était déjà perdue depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle ne voyait même plus ses traces de pas ; le vent les avait probablement effacées. Des bruits très étranges émanèrent de la forêt, ce qui fit frissonner la Washington jusqu'aux os. La jeune femme ne savait pourquoi mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout que ça ne ressemblait à aucun animal qu'elle savait vivre dans ses forêts. Quelle idiote de s'être ainsi enfuie aussi profondément dans la forêt, sans lumière et aussi peu vêtue ! Elle n'avait pensé qu'à son coeur blessé, oubliant qu'une forêt, surtout de nuit, pouvait être dangereuse pour une fille désarmée et sans vêtement chaud pour se protéger du froid hivernal. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : si ce ne sont pas les animaux, le vent se chargera sans doute d'elle. Hannah se mit alors à pleurer quand, soudain :

\- Hannah ? Hannah ! Où es-tu, bon sang ?! .

Relevant la tête, la concernée reconnue la voix de sa soeur, Beth. Une étincelle d'espoir envahie son coeur ; sa soeur jumelle l'avait retrouvée, elle aurait peut-être une chance de ne pas mourir congelée ou dévorée, oubliée de tous !

\- Beth... Oh, Beth, _pleura cette dernière, frigorifiée_ .

Beth l'entendit et se dirigea vers elle. Elle cru voir autre chose dans les bois mais la santé de sa sœur était bien plus importante qu'une simple illusion d'optique. Probablement un animal qui passait par là et qu'elle a effrayé quand elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa sœur.

\- Oh, Hannah... Tu es folle ! Tu vas attraper froid, _soupira sa sœur, rassurée de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle retira son manteau et couvrit sa sœur._ Tiens, prends mon manteau.

\- Oh, Beth... Je suis si stupide ! .

Beth ne dit rien. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire les remontrances à sa soeur jumelle, bien qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire part de la frayeur qu'elle a eut à son égard. Un bruit de branche craquée se fit entendre derrière les deux sœurs et Beth tourna instinctivement la tête vers le bruit. Sans que Hannah puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, Beth lui prit le bras et courut loin de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Plus elle courrait, plus elles s'éloignèrent du chalet et, surtout, de leurs amis. Continuant leur course, elles arrivèrent à une impasse ; un énorme précipice. Beth recula et voulut changer de chemin mais c'était bien trop tard. Quelque chose s'approchait dangereusement d'elles et, horrifiée, Beth se rappela de ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le chemin avant de trouver Hannah. Se pourrait-il que ce truc, cette espèce de totem qu'elle avait déneigé, ait raison sur ce qui allait se passer ? Elles allaient vraiment mourir ? Beth se rappela très clairement avoir vu Hannah et elle-même tomber de la falaise, se fracassant le dos, leurs corps tombant au fond d'une grotte dans un immonde fracas d'os brisés.

Non, elles ne pouvaient pas mourir ainsi... Pas après une stupide blague. C'était impossible.

Alors qu'elle fixait la créature avec effroi, Beth ne sentit Hannah reculer que lorsque celle-ci tomba dans le vide, agrippant sa main au passage. Fort heureusement, et avec un réflexe surhumain, Beth attrapa une racine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hannah qui pleurait toujours plus, muette par la terreur. Il eut alors un souffle ardent, comme si l'on crachait du feu sur quelque chose, et un cri horrible à en faire frissonner un mort. Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, Beth aperçut une bras se tendre vers elle. La silhouette essayait d'attraper la main de la jeune femme et, alors que la racine venait de céder aux poids des sœurs jumelles, Beth poussa un cri et ferma les yeux, persuadée qu'elle allait mourir et que le totem avait vu juste. Cependant, rien n'arriva. Pas de chute, pas de dos brisé et aucun fracas d'os contre les roches. Elle ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième pour voir que la fameuse silhouette avait réussit à se pencher suffisamment pour attraper la main de Beth. Avec une force inattendue, l'inconnu ramena les sœurs Washington sur la terre ferme.

Bien que l'inconnu les aient aidées, Beth lui fit lâcher prise sauvagement, encore sous le choc. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment le prendre mal, observant par dessus son épaule un homme étrange avec des lunettes, un masque et d'énormes bonbonnes de gaz accrochées dans son dos. Il brûlait encore le corps de l'animal qui les avait attaqués tantôt, s'assurant ainsi qu'il était bel et bien mort. C'était donc ça, le feu : un lance-flammes !

Leur sauveur se tourna à nouveau vers elles, fixant ces-dernières pour voir si tout allait bien. Hannah était véritablement sous le choc et à un tel point qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol glacé, inconsciente.

\- Et merde, _jura l'homme au lance-flamme tout en s'approchant de son étrange camarade_.

Prenant Hannah dans ses bras, il se redressa et fit signe à son compagnon de se charger de l'autre fille. Beth voulut se débattre mais l'inconnu était bien plus fort qu'elle. Pendant son altercation avec son bourreau, la jeune femme constata que ce-dernier était bien plus mince et svelte que l'autre homme, bien qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une incroyable force. Même son visage était bien plus fin, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir plus de détail à cause du masque et des lunettes que l'inconnu portait. A la différence de son compagnon, celui-ci ne portait pas de lance-flamme mais une étrange arbalète aux carreaux luisants sous les rayons de la pleine lune.

Plusieurs cris retentirent dans la forêt, tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres, glaçant au passage le sang de la seule soeur Washington encore consciente. L'homme au lance-flamme criait à son compagnon de se dépêcher et d'emmener la seconde fille avec eux. C'était étrange car Beth ne comprenait plus vraiment ce que disait cet homme qui, un peu plus tôt, parlait en anglais. Elle crut reconnaître du français, à en croire par l'accent et certains mots que la fille Washington pouvait reconnaître. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'inconnu à l'arbalète agrippa Beth et courut pour rejoindre son camarade, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la forêt. Les cris étaient derrière eux et se rapprochaient toujours plus. Elles n'étaient pas loin du petit groupe. Beth pleura alors que les deux chasseurs s'engouffrèrent avec les sœurs Washington à l'intérieur d'une grotte barricadée par des portes métalliques et munies de barbelés. Ni une ni deux, le porteur de Beth ferma les portes à triples tours, s'assurant que leurs poursuivants ne puissent plus les suivre dans ces galeries. Avant qu'elle ne puisse plus voir l'entrée, Beth crut voir un œil étrange les observer par la fenêtre barbelée d'une des portes. Un autre cri retentit, probablement celui de la créature agacée d'avoir perdue ses proies, et Beth sombra comme Hannah dans l'inconscience après avoir analysé la situation très rapidement.

Finalement, sa sœur et elle-même étaient toujours en vie, embarquées par d'étranges personnes et poursuivies par " on ne sait quoi ".

Se pourrait-il que la mort se soit trompée ?


End file.
